Clan:Royal Guard
The Legion Guard was an individual clan previously popular for its symbolic Falador Guard uniform. Basic Legionnairs wore an attire with a bronze medium helmet, iron chainbody, and iron square shield. Group or individual missions may be assigned. These missions are accomplished to increase prosperity of the clan or the general population. Clan events may occur, and sometimes special events may occur on a daily basis. Participation in clan events are never required. They are for fun intentions only (Though the clan leaders would prefer if clan members participate). Introduction Hail to thee! Welcome to the Royal Guard. Historically formed by Frogger822 and Chef Tim on the twenty-sixth day of November 2010, this clan became a sensation. The Royal Guard represents dignity for glory, and the equality of justice above all. Salvation is offered to all members and admirers alike. The legion thrives for one sole objective, to promote general welfare by seal of justice Clan Membership The Legion Guard accepts and welcomes all players. Although ranks are determined by reliability and history in the legion, all members are entitled to fair treatment with a say in the clan. To join, contact Airel through his Private Chat Channel for membership. Once requests have been processed a basic recruit ranking will be presented to new members. Rank System and Description/ Current Ranks Different ranks represent different status. The higher the rank, more privileges become available. Members including and above the 4th Rate are allowed to have an alternate uniform. More information about uniforms can be found under the "Uniform" section. Due to a long period of dormancy, this clan has been unable to maintain proper rankings at the moment. A clan recreation attempt is currently being conducted. A new ranking system is being developed. Thank You 1st Rate (General/Owner)-1st Rate Members are the pinnacle of the Legion. They serve as supreme directors of the clan. Members of the 1st Rate: Airel (November 28th, 2010-) Level Requirement for 1st Rate-100 2nd Rate (Captain)-2nd Rate members head the major departments within the clan (ex. resource division). 2nd Rate members are subject to none but the 1st rate. Members of the 2nd Rate: Zhukov1111 (December 2, 2010?-) Level Requirement for 2nd Rate-85 3rd Rate (Lieutenant)-Under the jurisdiction of the 2nd rate, 3rd rate members lead groups of members on campaigns and are secondary heads of the major departments. Members of the 3rd Rate: Level Requirement for 3rd Rate-80 4th Rate (Sargeant)-4th Rate members are typically high ranked legion soldiers. Furious Evil (November 26th, 2010-) Level Requirement for 4th Rate-75 5th Rate (Corporal)-5th Rate members are typically medium ranked legion soldiers. Members of the 5th Rate: No Level Requirement 6th Rate (Recruit)-6th Rate members are typically low ranked legion soldiers. Members of the 6th Rate : No Level Requirement 7th Rate (No Symbol)-7th Rate members are recruits who must prove their capabilities and reliability. These members are the lowest in rank. Members of the 7th Rate: No Level Requirement Uniforms *Note-Uniforms mentioned in this section are for members who wish to participate in clan spirit events. Uniforms are never mandatory. -Uniforms below are combat uniforms Uniforms vary by clan rank. Higher ranked members recieve improved uniforms Members of the 5th Rate and below must wear the standard uniform. The standard uniform consists of a bronze medium helmet, iron chainbody, iron square shield, leather boots, and a one handed weapon of the member's preference for a standard melee soldier. If the member prefers to be an archer, the standard uniform includes a bronze medium helmet, hardleather body, leather boots, and a bow of the member's preference. Magers should wear the standard wizard suit (full blue wizard suit) with a staff of the member's preference. Clothing under the armour should be changed to (if not already) plain greenish shirt, with plain dark greenish black trousers. These settings could be changed at the clothing store of Varrock. The 4th Rate member should wear a full set of steel armour (full face helmet, and kiteshield) with an amulet of strength, with the representative team 49 cape. The weapon should be one handed at the member's choice. If the member is a ranger, they can wear a full hardbody/studded ranger set with an amulet of accuracy. The bow is at the member's choice. The uniform remains the same for magers. 3rd Rate members should wear the same equiptment as the fourth rate. However, instead of steel amour for melee members, they should wear a set of full mithril. As for rangers, 3rd rate members should wear full dragonhide instead of full hardleater/studded. The uniform remains the same for magers. 2nd Rate melee members may wear full rune armour (full armour set) with the same accesorry equiptment as the 3rd and 4th Rate. Rangers should wear the same as the 3rd Rate members. The uniform remains the same for magers. A special priveledge is available to 2nd Rate members. If possible, members can wear one free-to-play treasure trail item that correlates with the 2nd Rate uniform. (ex. Saradomin Full Helmet with Rune Full Armour). 1st Rate members may wear anything they prefer. Traditional Uniforms Traditional uniforms in November 2010 (see uniforms). Members should choose the traditional uniform assigned to their Clan Rank. The traditional uniforms are posted below. 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Marching and Drills When the time for a march comes, members should prepare for a grand occasion. All members must prepare themselves and meet at a location of a clan leader's discretion. From the initial location, the clan will march in a single line towards the new destination (Examples of this type of marching can be found in the photo album). When a time for a drill comes, members should locate the Royal Guard training area and wait for drill orders. The training area is located at the Clan Wars "safe" combat portal. Training from there will be led by the First and Second Rate officers. At times, formations may be introduced to increase clan spirit. Marching formations: -Single File: A simple single file line created by following the person in front. Overlapping is discouraged. When the clan leader says "SFL" a single file line should be formed. -Double File: Double file lines are basically a set of single file lines. The line leaders are usually first or second rate members. When the clan leader says "DFL" a double file line should be formed. PVP formations: During a PVP event, a formation could increase clan order and make clan fighting more efficient. -Blob/Condensed Formation: This formation is used to make the clan appear small. This way, potential targets may be offguard. The blob formation is formed when every member follows the leader of the group. When the clan leader says "BF" the formation should be condensed. -Advancing line: The advancing line serves as a factor for intimidation. Members must line up all facing the direction which the clan leader faces when the clan leader calls for "ALF". Afterwords, the clan should charge towards the direction they are facing and attack any enemy on sight when the clan leader says "Charge". Promotion, Suspension, Expulsion, and Degradation Ranks are removed from a member if the member violates the clan rules or commits deeds which are deemed detrimental to the clan. Degradations are issued when a clan member commits deeds in which they could be expelled for, however, the deeds are not done to an extent where it meets the criteria for expulsion.Generals and up can kick any lower members without reason even if they have enough evidence. Bullying, name calling, harassment, pay outs or any other form of put downs are 0 tolerance if severe enough. KICKS CAN BE ''' '''PERMANENT! Note the exceptions to the rule Members are considered violators if and only if they commit "detrimental deeds". Jagex rules are to be adhered at your own benefit. Some rules such as macroing or botting does not seriously infringe CLAN RULES. Clan Law The Royal Guards must adhere to a simple set of regulations. Members cannot insult, scam, take advantage of, annoy, or kill (in PVP) any other clan member unless the situation calls for self defense. If another member violates the law, they should be reported to the clan owner or any high ranked official online. Members of higher ranks are superior in terms of command compared to members of lower ranks. The lower ranked members should give respect to their superiors and follow their command unless they are violating the clan law. Punishment for violation varies. A violation of lesser severity will likely result in a degradation while a member can be expelled if the violation is severe enough. A rank suspension can be given even if the member did not violate the law as a rank suspension only represents a momentary removal from the clan without change in rank. When a member is suspended, they must gain their rank back before receiving the privileged of clan participation and having their name posted as a clan member. They can regain their rank by contacting one of the high ranked clan members. Afterwords, a trial may be set in which the suspended member can complete to regain their title. Clan Anthem (Old anthem subject to change) The Royal Guard anthem is based off of Marche Slave, by Pyotr Illich Tchaikovsky. Lyrics: "Oh! We are the brave, We shall fight like the humb-lest knave." "We will crush the forces of the evil, let us sway, and find our way." "Yes! We have the might, to save all from the grasp of night." "See the wave of sweeping bright daylight now, come to us then see the day." -Flute Music Playing Before More Lyrics- "Now, this is for our fight for the equal human race" "To crush the gloomy darkest opposition there" "Look at the gleaming sunlight out there shining now" "For we have came!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5poSw7tFLB4 *This is the link for our anthem background music -Lyrics by Clan Troubador Ourdefender (November 27th 2010- April 4th 2011) Our Leaders, Our Kings King Tim XXI (December 1, 2010-January 12, 2011) As the first King of the Guard, King Tim XXI was coronated on December 13, 2010. King Tim was arguably one of the most important clan members in Legion Guard history. With his resignation on January 12, 2011; the title of "King" has been retired in his honor Under a law proposed by Lieutenant Aurow (November 27, 2010- January 1, 2011) Lord Commandant succeeded King Tim XXI. Due to popular demand, the title of "King" was attributed to King Tim XXI only. Therefore, Lord Commandant never had the formal title of "king" despite having powers of such a rank. Clan leader Airel repeals the "Reserved Monarchy" Law. Airel is coronated as King Limit I Clan Battles The Royal Guard (Legion Guard) clan win-loss record against other world 1 clans are listed below; as well as descriptions of each conflict. December 2010- First Battle Against Rome- Result:Victory 25-11 December 21, 24, 29, 2010-'War with Rebel Forces' Result:Overall Victory (12/21-Victory, 12/24-Defeat, 12/29-Victory) 72-38 December 30, 2010-'Clan Skirmish' Result:Victory 25-4 January 2011-'Council Coalition Against Roman Legion Clan'- Result:Inconclusive January 5, 2011-'Second Battle Against Roman Legion Clan'- Result:Defeat 25-19 January 11, 2011-'Territorial War for Al Kharid'- Result:Defeat *Loss by 2 August 29, 2011'''-Third Battle Against Roman Legion Clan-''' Result:Victory 25-2 * denotes knockout war History-Early Days of the Legion Guard On 11/26/10,the Legion Guard was formed with the collaboration of Frogger822, and Chef Tim (Future King Tim XXI). A new headquarters was located at the second and third floors of the Al Kharid Palace. ﻿The Legion Guard Clan Wikia was created on the day of the clan's debut. The first clan meeting was held in the new found headquarter. Additionally on the first day, the clan anthem was created. December 7, 2010- Member Chef Tim abandons the original legion guard to reform build a new clan with reformed foundations. Many original members followed in Chef Tim's path, joining Tim's new Legion guard later named the Royal Guard. December 25, 2010- Merry Christmas! January 1, 2011- Happy New Year! January 12, 2011-King Tim XXI abdicates from the Royal Guard, the Guard enters a brief period of inactivity. January 15, 2011- Major General GftdButTwstd operates the clan in King Tim's absence. He and Major General Zhukov1111 are named co-owners of the clan after King Tim's abdication. May-June 2011-Gftd's Royal Guard dwindles until mainly out of existence. August 28, 2011-Royal guard reforms after a long period of decline. Two separate divisions form. Major General Gftd's division (original royal guard division) continued in periods in and out of existence. A previously virtually unknown member named Furor attempts his own version of the royal guard. September 10, 2011- Furor's new Royal Guard clan peaks in the number of members. Gftd's division begins to dramatically decline. October 21, 2011- Royal Guard Division II leader Furor retires, hands Division rights to clanmember Airel November December 12, 2011- Major General Gftdbuttwstd's Division I Royal Guard officially distentegrates. Division I Major General Zhukov1111 formally reunites the broken Division I with Airel's growing Division II. The schism has ended and the Royal Guard has once again become a unity. In an unprecedented move, the Law of January 13, 2011 has been repealed as Airel becomes clan ruler with the title of "King". December 13, 2011- Airel coronated King of the Royal Guard under the title: King Limit I. Former Major General Zhukov1111 Named Secretary Lord of the Highest Order. Clan traitor Evil Steel1 reinstated as Guard lieutenant July 3, 2012 - Former Retired Major General GftdButTwstd steps out from his absence to re-join the clan. December 9, 2012 - Clan status unknown. March 30, 2014 - No word on clan, considered disbanded and defunct. July 29, 2017 - Thank-you to everyone who made The Legion Guard what we once were. Even though the sands of time may slowly wisp away, we will always have this page as a memory. Thank-you everybody. Gftd. History-Clan on the Rise December 13, 2011-Former clan member Airel returns in an attempt for rejuvenation in collaboration with Furor. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans